


I Submit

by lforevermore



Series: I Don't Conquer [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking (kind of?), Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "I Don't Conquer" - Gavin gets what he needs, Geoff gets what he wants, everyone wins. (Spoiler: The prize is orgasms.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I did the porn.

Gavin went through the motions making Geoff’s drink. His head, while not exactly quiet, was certainly calmer than it normally was – he could chalk that up to the weight of the collar around his throat and the man sitting in the living room. He’d made up his mind well before this, he thought idly, and trusted Geoff to take care of him, just as he always had.

Still, his hands shook a little as he walked back to the couch, ice clinking against the glass, and he swallowed as he held it out. Geoff took the glass, hands significantly steadier than Gavin’s, and took a long, deep pull before setting it aside, onto a coaster on the end table nearby.

“Thanks, Gav,” he said, and Gavin released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, praise flowing warm through his veins. Geoff regarded him for a moment, sleepy eyes sharp, before he grabbed a pillow and dropped it to the floor between his feet.

Gavin spared a moment to glance between the pillow and Geoff, and then he dropped to his knees between Geoff’s spread legs. One big hand came down to card through Gavin’s hair.

“Good boy,” Geoff said, low. He tugged on the ring of the collar, pulling Gavin’s gaze up. Gavin was trapped between his hands again, and fuck, he _loved_ the feeling, felt himself settle deeper into the role that he desperately wanted to play.

“I gotta know a few things.” Geoff’s voice was still low, a gentle but firm timbre punctuated with fingers scratching on Gavin’s scalp. “This is for you, man, I gotta know what you like.”

Gavin licked at his lips – fuck, this was the part he _hated_ , when his face would heat up and the words wouldn’t come because the walls in his mind were still up. He couldn’t answer, just wasn’t fucking able to, and the feeling of shame and failure washed over him.

A sharp tug on his hair brought his attention back to Geoff. “Okay, new plan. I’m gonna ask a question, you’re gonna answer yes or no,” Geoff said. “With _words_ , Gavin, I wanna hear you say it. Clear?”

Gavin started to nod, but between Geoff’s hands and the man’s order, he forced himself to open his mouth and reply, “Yes.”

Geoff gave him a little half-smile. “Good. Do you like it rough?”

Crisp and clear and nonchalant like that, like Geoff was asking if Gavin preferred butter or jam on his toast. Gavin’s cheeks heated, and it took him a few seconds to force the simple word out. “Y-yes.”

Geoff nodded, something in his eyes flashing dark. “Good,” he said. He gave Gavin’s hair an experimental tug, and Gavin sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering like they couldn’t decide whether to stay open or closed. “If I do something you don’t like, you need to tell me. That’s the Golden Rule, Gavin, you safeword if you need to. Understand?”

Gavin went to nod again, catching himself quicker this time. “Yeah, yes.”

“Good boy,” he said again. He grinned, dirty, fingers flexing in Gavin’s hair. “You gonna be good for me, Gav? Gonna open that pretty mouth and choke on my dick?”

The words were like a jolt straight to Gavin’s cock, heat curling through his body. A shudder trickled down his spine, words flying out of his mouth before he could catch them. “Fuck, please.”

Geoff’s eyebrows shot up at the enthusiasm; Gavin’s cheeks colored and burned, and he dropped his eyes away. “I think I like you like this,” Geoff said, hand going from the ring of the collar to the bulge in his jeans.

He started to drag the zipper down, and Gavin’s lips parted, just a little, in anticipation. Geoff was hard for him, for _Gavin_ of all people, he realized. He felt sexy knelt between Geoff’s legs as he was, with Geoff’s hand in his hair and Geoff’s eyes on him. Then Geoff pulled himself out, more than half-hard, and it wasn’t like this was the first time Gavin had ever seen Geoff’s dick. He’d just never been so excited about it before, never wanted it in his mouth so desperately.

He hadn’t realized that he was moving forward until Geoff yanked him back sharply by the hair. “Ah, ah,” he said. “I didn’t give you permission yet, Gav,” he said, tone sharp. “Tell me something first. If I told you to beg for it, right now, would you do it? Would you beg to suck my dick?”

“Yes,” Gavin breathed, and Geoff groaned, pulling him forward until finally, finally, Gavin could take the head of his cock into his mouth. He wanted to dive forward, to do as Geoff had said and choke himself. He wanted to be able to feel Geoff for _days_ , wanted to sound hoarse in everything they recorded for the next two days.

Geoff’s hand held tightly to his hair, however, pulling him down only an inch or so and then holding him there, head falling back against the sofa. Gavin wanted to strain forward, force himself to take more, but Geoff let out a sigh that sounded like the man was basking in pure bliss.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” he said, lifting his head to look down at Gavin. He lifted his other hand to cradle the back of Gavin’s head and pull him down further, the slow, slick slide of his cock heavy on Gavin’s tongue. “Your fucking mouth, Christ, stretched wide around my dick. You just take it like a proper little slut, don’t you?”

Heat rocketed through Gavin, a moan escaping him. His eyes fluttered shut, and Geoff’s hands tightened around the base of his skull and in his hair. Instead of being pulled down even farther, though, he was instead pushed away, until Geoff’s cock popped free, a trail of saliva and precome the only thing keeping Gavin connected. Gavin whined, eyes darting up to Geoff’s.

“Asked you a question, Gav,” he said. “You’re a proper fucking slut, aren’t you?”

Gavin was so hard that it hurt. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Louder.”

Gavin swallowed. “Y-yes,” he said, a little louder, eyes dropping to Geoff’s cock again. “ _Please_ , Geoff.”

Geoff swore again, pulling Gavin in and fisting his hands in Gavin’s hair. It was just as slow a pace as before, but this time Geoff didn’t let up, even as his cock hit the back of Gavin’s throat. Gavin gagged, tears springing to his eyes as he forced himself to breathe through his nose, staying in place when Geoff’s fingers loosened in his hair.

“Go for it.” Geoff sounded breathless above him.

Gavin braced himself on Geoff’s legs and went to work, dragging himself back and sucking on the head, tonguing the velvety skin of the underside before driving forward again to choke himself once more. It wasn’t long before Geoff was swearing steadily, fingers tightening and loosening in turn in Gavin’s hair. Finally, like he just couldn’t fucking take it anymore, he gripped tight and pulled Gavin down hard. He gasped out a warning and came, holding Gavin there, the boy reveling in the choking sounds coming from his own throat, the burn in his throat and the ache in his jaw.

Finally, Geoff released him and let him pull back, watching as Gavin coughed and gasped. “Get up here,” he said, roughly, pulling at his arms until Gavin clambered onto his lap, graceless and desperate. Geoff yanked Gavin’s zipper down, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping, deft and sure. “Jesus Christ, you look good like this,” he murmured into Gavin’s ear. Gavin clung to his shoulders, rocking into the hand around his cock until Geoff curled his free hand around the back of Gavin’s neck, tight and firm. “Fuck, you’ve got come on your chin, should make you leave it there, make you go to _work_ like this, let everyone else know how much of a slut you are for me.”

Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin hadn’t been expecting that, but fuck if he didn’t suddenly need it like he needed air. He gasped out a nonsensical noise of agreement, mixed with Geoff’s name, and then lurched forward to bury his face in Geoff’s shoulder, muffling his own cries.

“Oh, you like that, huh,” Geoff said, and twisted his wrist around the head of Gavin’s cock. “Like the idea of being on your knees in front of everyone, letting ‘em watch. Fuck, maybe when I’m done, I’ll let them have a turn, huh?”

That was it, Gavin was done for, coming all over Geoff’s hand with a gasp and a bite to Geoff’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to ground himself to something, even as he felt his own body was going to fly away from him. Geoff stroked him through the aftershocks until it was too sensitive, murmuring praise in that low, calm voice and moving them until Gavin was positioned on Geoff’s lap, resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” Geoff said, stroking Gavin’s hair and neck. “You did so fucking good, Gavin.”

The praise settled low in Gavin’s belly, as satisfying as any orgasm he’d ever had. He thought, briefly, in the drifting space of blissed out submission and pleasure, that there was a reason he’d always thought of this as home, from the moment he’d stepped in the door.


End file.
